Ellie's...Gone?
by DTakersGurls
Summary: Can the MIB deal with losing one of their own?


The bug fell to the ground; bluish-green blood ran from the hole in its neck. Kay began wiping the blood from his face. "I hate this shit. Stains every damn thing!" He heard Jay cough. "Not as bad as getting it your mouth!" Kay wiped a little more out of his eyes. "Hey Ellie, you okay?" There was no response. He didn't even see her. "Jay, where's Ellie?" Jay then realized she was missing. "I don't know, she was with me when the ship landed." Kay could see the ship in the distance. "She's probably still there."  
  
They walked back to the ship.  
  
As they came nearer to the ship, they began to hear a low unearthly growl. "Shit." Kay whispered recharging his gun. "I think our bug problem's not over yet."  
  
Kay snuck up to the panel; he could peer into the door. He saw that the Bug was already wounded. It lay on the floor, withering. 'Where's our agent?'  
  
Kay forcefully pushed the panel back, stepping in, his gun already pointing at the alien. The alien looked up, his black eyes staring at the human. Kay pointed his weapon in the bug's face. "Where is she?"  
  
The alien just stared at him. "Don't give that silent crap, I know you understand what I'm saying! Where is she?!" The bug laughed, a laughing bug is deffiently not a good sign.  
  
  
  
"You need not worry about her. She's dead." Kay rammed the gun against its head. "Where the Hell is she?!" The bug laughed again, pointing to a small medal dial.  
  
Kay inched back toward it, never taking his aim off the alien. He turned the dial, the door opened to a small storage cell. Kay's dark eyes widened in fear. "No." Kay said, choking on the word.  
  
Ellie had been slashed open, she lay against the wall in the closet. Her open eyes, stared straight ahead, unseeing, at Kay. "Oh my God."  
  
Kay whirled around, rage flashing in his eyes and he ended the alien's life. He worked his arms around Ellie's Torso, pulling her forward. Her lifeless body sagged against Kay. He laid her down, feeling her pulse to find out what he already knew.  
  
Ellie's stomach had been slashed open, blood was everywhere. Kay held back his gag reflex long enough to taker his black coat off covering her body. It had just barely covered the gash up. "Ellie…" He whispered trailing his fingers down her left cheek, some of the warmth was still there. Kay's hands shook as he closed her eyes. Kay did something he hadn't done in years; he cried.  
  
He sat down next to her on the floor, pulling her into his lap. Hot tears stung his eyes, then rolled down his cheeks, dripping onto her pale face.  
  
Jay ran into the ship. "Hey, Kay I haven't see Ell…" His voice just completely stopped when he saw Kay. "Oh shit." Jay whispered. "Is she dead?" Kay looked up, Jay could see his red-rimmed eyes. In all of Jay's years, being Kay's Partner, he hardly ever saw any emotion come from Kay. The only real emotion Jay saw was anger.  
  
"I…I…I…" Kay just stuttered looking back down at Ellie. Then the tears really came, streaming down Kay's cheeks. "Oh God, Oh God." He murmured over and over.  
  
Jay pulled out his communicator. "Zed one of the bugs got Ellie." The voice on the other end went silent. "How bad?" Jay's own voice began to crack. "She's dead, sir." There was another long pause. "Damn. I'll send a containment truck to clean up the spaceship." It went silent. Jay walked back to Kay. "Kay? Zed's going to send a containment unit out to get the ship, and they'll probably want to take Ellie to examine her." Jay had a lot of experience in dealing with this sorta stuff, being a cop he had to calm a lot of people who had witnessed horrific killings.  
  
Suddenly Kay acted as if he was a small child and he was about to have his mother taken away from him. "NO." He said fiercely, gripping Ellie more tightly. He whispered. "No one's taking her. I'm not going to leave her!"  
  
'Shit, Kay's finally flipped' Jay patted Kay's shoulder, gripping him underneath his arms to pick him up. Kay forcibly pulled away. "Go to hell!"  
  
Jay heard the containment truck pull up outside, he also heard footsteps running to the ship. "Jay?" He heard Zed's voice call out. "In here!" This was the first time Jay ever saw Zed in the field. "Oh damn." The first thing Zed saw was Kay sitting on the floor rocking Ellie back and forth. "Kay?" Zed called out gently. "We have to go now, please let them do their job." Kay continued to rock. "NO." He answered like a small child with a chore to do. Zed motioned with his fingers for the other agents to fall back. Kay looked up with red-rimmed eyes, glaring at the agents that surrounded him. About 5 agents roughly pulled him to his feet. "NO, Goddammit!"  
  
Another agent calmly tipped a small needle, holding Kay still her injected it into his neck. Kay gasped loudly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, and he slumped backward against the other agents, his breathing coming in short pants.  
  
Kay woke up, his head throbbed with a furious ache, he felt as if his arms and legs had been weighed down with something. Kay shook his head, looking around the room realizing that he was in his own room. "God…I can't move." He yanked his arms and legs. He dimly see that his arms + legs were strapped down to the bed. "What's going on?!" Zed's voice could be heard from behind the wall. "I'm sorry, Kay." The voice took on a sad note. "But when Ellie died, you went hysterical, we were afraid you'd try to kill yourself. After we sedated you…you tried to kill yourself."  
  
Kay's eyes began to water again at the thought of Ellie. "She's dead…" The memories came flooding back to him. "Goddammit, couldn't ya left me unconscious!!" 


End file.
